


Unleash the Natemare

by Rebelrewriter



Series: We are You, But You're Not Us [2]
Category: Youtube RPF, natewantstobattle
Genre: Sort of a song fic?, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: Nate doesn't know where he is or how he got there. But he knows who he is. And he needs to get out.
Series: We are You, But You're Not Us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762570
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Unleash the Natemare

A throbbing headache roused Nate from his sleep. His confusion quickly gave way to panic. What happened? He remembered recording a song but that was it. He couldn’t even remember what song he’d been recording. Nothing to explain where his was, why he was here, or how he got here. Why was it so dark? No wait, was he wearing a blindfold?! He couldn’t move much, he was tied up as well. His screams were muffled by a gag. He tried to calm himself and not hyperventilate lest the gag suffocate him.

He didn’t hear the footsteps until they were right next to him. Paralyzed by fear, he stiffened waiting for some action from his captor. All he heard was beeping. Was his abductor dialing a phone?

“Hi, Nate. It’s Matpat.” He heard his friend’s voice over the phone. It was a message his captor was playing over speaker phone. “I love your idea for another collab.” What collab? “I'll come by on Tuesday okay? See you then.” The message ended.

Nate never pitched an idea for a collab with Mat… Either he remembered less than he though he did or it wasn’t him who called. He felt the gag around his mouth loosen before it was pulled down. He was being given the chance to speak.

“Please.” He said, his voice dry. He didn’t want to sound so scared and desperate but it was impossible not to. He knew it was unlikely his captor would let him go but maybe he could convince him not to kidnap another. “I-I’ll do what you want, just please leave my friend out of this.” He felt like he would throw up. “Look you already have me, why involve him?” The gag was reapplied tighter than before, muffling Nate’s protests. His blindfold was removed rather roughly.

Nate could have never imagined who he would see. He was far too pale, making the dark circles and purple tear tracks stand out more but there was no mistaking it. He was staring at his own face. His smile however, definitely wasn’t his. It looked inhuman in a way Nate couldn’t describe. The other Nate didn’t replace his blindfold, although the sight was worse than the darkness.

Nate had intended it to a one time thing for a music video with Matpat (that was probably why he called Mat for a “collab”.) But the fandom had given it a life of its own, quite literally. What was it they called him? Nate looked up to see him tuning a guitar. Natemare, he remembered.

Natemare played some cords, not from the music video with Matthew, but still familiar. That’s all he’s gonna do right? Thought Nate. He’s just going to play some music aggressively and then he’ll let me go, right?

“I’m breaking down your lights and doors. But I can’t promise you no more. Are you happy to come back for five whole nights?” Even his voice was copied flawlessly. Nate suddenly wondered if he intended to keep him for the next five nights. If he was… what did he plan to do with Nate afterward?

“You say you’re sick of all your fears. But you keep coming back around here. Perhaps it’s time for me to take over now.” That wasn’t how the song went. “Now it’s the finale and you weren’t ready. Don’t! Cry! I’m not so scary. Don’t make a scene and I’ll end this quickly. Maybe you’ve just lost your mind. Kicking and screaming, now you’ve lost your time. But we all know you’re said and done.” He skipped the line involving Five Nights at Freddy’s. Because this wasn’t about the game, Nate realized. Take away the context and what you were left with fit the situation too well.

“Now I’m bringing it back and the gang is on track I’m bringing a couple of friends. There’s so many of us we’re causing a fuss we all know how this will end. Now you’re hiding yourself but you know very well that it’s making us one and the same. I’m leaving you mangled on strings you will dangle with only yourself to blame. (Oh come on) We’re back and revamped and there’s not a thing you can do to stop us. Tonight!” Before Natemare kept saying “I” but now he was also saying “we.” A mistake? Or was Natemare implying that there were there other like him?

"Now it’s the finale and you weren’t ready Don’t! Cry! I’m not so scary. Don’t make a scene and I’ll end this quickly. Maybe you’ve just lost your mind. Kicking and screaming, now you’ve lost your time.“ Natemare swung his leg and kicked Nate so hard in the stomach he coughed up a little bit of blood.

"But we all know you’re said and done.” He’s gonna kill me, thought Nate. I’m going to die.

"It’s been years, I’ve been alone in here. I’ve forgotten what it’s like for me to smell your fear. Am I driving you insane? Am I eating at your brain?. No happy endings will ever find you. Your heavy breathing and pain will end soon.“ Natemare caressed his face gently as if that were supposed to be a reassurance. "You’re picking up the pieces to the ghosts that will haunt you too.”

“We’re voices in your head. We’re monsters under your bed. There’s no tomorrow for you, no matter what they said. You know who you are (know who you are). And we know everything (know everything). You’ve come so far (you’ve come so far). Now you pull the strings.” Natemare pulled out some metal wires that hung from the ceiling, each ending with a hook. Nate realized what he planned to do. “That’s right.”

Natemare was no longer playing the guitar but the music continued to play in the background by some unseen source. I’m leaving you mangled on strings you will dangle. Nate thought. Now you pull the strings. This was why Natemare chose this song.

“Now it’s the finale and you weren’t ready.” Natemare cut one of Nate’s arms free but he was too numb to be able to fight back. But not numb enough to not feel the hooks being woven in and out of his flesh.

“Don’t! Cry! I’m not so scary. Don’t make a scene and I’ll end this quickly.” There was nothing quick about this. Nate wished he would just kill him at this point. Anything was better than this.

“Maybe you’ve just lost your mind. Kicking and screaming, now you’ve lost your time.” A metal pole was inserted into his back. Nate couldn’t move. More wires dangled from the end of the pole which were for his legs. Nate was completely suspended from the ceiling now.

“But we all know you’re said and done.” Natemare finished as he stepped back from his creation, Nate’s screams inaudible through the gag.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, that was dark. It was a torture prompt and I really wanted to make a Natemare fic. It it makes anyone feel better, Nate’s not dead. If anyone read my other fic, “Danti’s Infernal,” you can guess what actually happened. Don’t worry, I write another fic saving him. Eventually. Probably.


End file.
